Sureiya, Ghostly child
by UnitX2-5
Summary: A story I'm writing with a character I thought up, its my first fanfic, please R&R, rated for violence
1. The Hunter

Disclaimer, I don't own inuyasha yada yada yada  
  
A lone boy walked through the village. It was night, and he blended into the shadows like he belonged amongst them. He was young, he looked no older than 14, Skin was pale, and the red markings on it were splattered on his face like drops of blood. His eyes were closed, as they always were, the thread that had stitched them shut stayed like a sentry against some indefinable evil. Anywhere he went, uneasiness could be felt, and maybe even mortals could sense the tormented souls screaming all around him, trapped in the purgatory that was the boy's aura of darkness. Or maybe they could sense the twisted perversion of human and demon that was child before them, even though the humans that were his prey could not see him. His black robes fluttered in the dead, windless air, and the boy could sense the kill.  
A little girl had strayed form her parents on the chill night, and was soon lost in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Mommy! Mommy where are you!" the only answer given to her cries was a vague uneasy feeling, like an ice cube on her heart. "Mommy I'm scared!! Mommy..."  
"She's not here." a voice answered from everywhere at once.  
"Who's there!!!" the girl shouted in despair.  
"The beginning, the end, and nothing in between." Replied the disembodied voice. The girl ran, moved by a senseless, inexplicable terror that crept over her like the star filled night. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy caught up on his fleeing victim. She ran, he hovered up above the ground and caught her off her feet. He flew into the air and carried her with him. A blade as dark as midnight extended from his bony wrists and he sunk it into her forehead. The blade left no mark upon her body, but she screamed in the blinding pain it caused her. The Dark Boy drank in the ecstasy of the kill, and he received unimaginable pleasure from it. Finally, he dropped her limp body onto the ground and left her. The heart still beat, the blood still ran, and the only proof of what he had done to the girl was in her eyes and mouth, wide open and unblinking in the terror of what she had experienced. They would remain that way for the rest of eternity.  
  
Sureiya woke from his nightmare and he felt sick with remourse. The world around him passed without knowledge of his existence, and none of the humans around him could feel his depression. He could not remember the events from the night before, but he knew what he had done. The deep sense of content that he could feel somewhere within him was the telltale sign of the murder he had committed. He sobbed one more tearless cry, and stood. His short black hair shined in the morning as he walked away from the nightmare that he lived.  
  
UnitX2-5: and so ends the prologue of this crappy story  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Where do I come in!!  
  
UnitX2-5: come on, be patient, I'll get to you eventually  
  
Inuyasha: I'll give you patient! *claws swipe at X2-5  
  
Kagome: NO INUYASHA!! SIT SIT SIT!!!! He can't write you if he's dead...  
  
Inuyasha: Ow... THAT HURT!!!  
  
UnitX2-5: thanks Kagome!!  
  
Kagome: any time 2-5!!! 


	2. Visitings and Hauntings

"SIT!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha charged through the hot spring, interrupting her bathing. He shouted as he hit the ground do to the enchanted prayer beads around his neck. "HEY!! It was you who screamed!!" Retorted the Hanyou. "What'd you do that for?" "I thought I saw someone... I must have been daydreaming." "Just get some clothes on already, we have to go. Sitting me for no reason, why I aughta..." Inuyasha trailed off as an uneasy feeling came over him. He felt as if they should go, as if they were disturbing something that should best be left alone. "COLD!!" suddenly shouted Kagome, as if someone had struck her across the face. "What are you blab" he stopped, he could feel it too, the hot water was suddenly grown freezing cold. "Lets get out of here, NOW Kagome! Something doesn't smell right about this place." Kagome nodded and by the time she crawled out of the cold spring, she cold no longer move on her own. Her tolerance to cold was not quite up to the same level as the half dog demon's, and she was shivering uncontrollably in a hypothermic state. "KAGOME!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!" "IN-IN-INUYAHSA...ge-ge-ge-get me t, t, t, to the fi-fi-fire!" Kagome managed to get out as she shook and rattled with the cold. "DAMNIT! She's going to freeze! This is the last thing I need... Hang On Kagome!" He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Kagome as he sprinted back to the camp. As Inuyasha dashed, Kagome thought she saw a young boy in the hot spring, looking pale as the grave, just lying there. But before she could try to tell her half demon companion, she lost consciousness. She awoke sometime later, wearing dry clothes and wrapped in the cloak of the fire rat. She was lying practically IN the fire, but the flame resistant cloak kept her from burning. She knew that she had almost died, and that once again the brash Inuyasha had saved her life. She sighed as she turned her head And there he was, guarding her as she recovered. Inuyasha's ears perked up and down, and he picked up the noise of the sigh.  
  
"Kagome, you made it... I didn't think you'd be ok, you've been out for hours." He said in his rarely heard caring voice. "Inuyasha..." she smiled, she was thinking of about a million heartfelt ways to thank him, but all that seemed to come to her head was, "Hey! These clothes don't fit!" She walked out of the flame, and It was readily apparent that the clothes she was wearing were not her own.  
"yeah, those are Sango's. So stop complaining!"  
"I'm not! Its just... never mind. Where are mine?"  
"still at the hot spring, Miroku and Sango are off finding them."  
"Oh, ok... and Shippo?"  
"He's off somewhere finding firewood."  
"Were you sitting there for all that time, Inuyasha?" she asked  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" retaliated Inuyasha as if she were attacking him. He obviously hadn't had much experience in detecting when it was when someone cared for him, so he retaliated further. "You know what! Next time you need saving, you better hope one of the others is nearby, because you can count me out! Hmph, grumbling woman..."  
"FINE! I'M SURE THEY WILL!! At least they don't yell at me for no reason" she turned her back and crossed her arms. "So stubborn, and I was trying to be nice to him... how could anyone manage to stay around him for any length of time is beyond me." She thought as she walked away from the camp. "Although, he can be surprisingly sweet sometimes, and he has saved my life..." her train of thought was interrupted as she noticed the boy again, sitting on a wilted tree, looking down at her with sightless, sewn up eyes. She blinked, and he was gone. The boy was no longer in site, but she had the vague impression that he was still there, watching her. A feeling incredible loneliness and sadness swept over her, and her breathing quickened. "What is this..." the feeling shifted form loneliness to fear as she broke and ran back to the group.  
  
Inuyasha: DAMNIT!! I GOT SIT AGAIN!!!  
  
Kagome shrugs: oh well, sorry about that...  
  
Inuyasha: SORRY, SORRY!!! You think you can- wait, this is all YOUR fault!" he draws Tetsuseiga and runs at X2-5.  
  
X2-5: AHHH!!!! STOP!  
  
Sesshoumaru appears from nowhere and backhands him.  
  
Inuyasha: OW!!! That hurt!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Silence, you pathetic excuse for a brother, tell me author, is my chapter next?  
  
X2-5 motions for his to be quiet: NO NO NO! that's later!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: then die!" he draws Toukijin and cuts X2-5's head off. Blood splatters on everyone as he collapses to the ground.  
  
Kagome: that was graphic... 


End file.
